User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Mo Regeneration IDS Farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favored: #Just tested it. A pretty reliable build but there are still chances to have your Shield of Regeneration interrupted.Springbag 15:21, 15 February 2007 (CST) #Finally a reliable farmer, I still find my 55 Monk slightly safer for the actual farm, but the run is still hard if you don't know what your doing...but I do! This is great since you can cap SoR relatively early in the prophecies campaign.--Llednar 21:26, 16 February 2007 (CST) #i failed my first few runs, but after a while i got the knack of it. timing SoR is key cuz malestorm interupts it. if u miss 2 sor in a row then ur dead. otherwise worked well. Echo ftw 10:26, 17 February 2007 (CST) #i also tested this build, it really works. #tested this build with 10 protection prayers and 11+2 swordsmanship/axe mastery. was a lot easier and felt a lot safer than the original idea. # after changing the skills to fit me, it works great(taking out Shielding Hands and putting Lion's Comfort in). thanx for this great build Apu of Kwik E 11:45, 25 February 2007 (EST) #Well it works, well. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 07:35, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion Shield of Regeneration was permanently changed (unless people complain, I guess - so they better not!) ^_^, making this is a much more hardy build than Raging IDS Farmer when you're in the ice imp cave. ~ Pae 21:54, 1 February 2007 (CST) :I really like this build idea due to the new skill updates. I guess I will have to try this out (after I cap the elite :D) ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]])' 15:50, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::If people want to dual run, I'd suggest this and the W/Me build. When I got bored and randomly joined up with another IDS farmer, he had a few problems surviving without "Watch Yourself!" and "Charge!". It might've just been bad luck too. When you're in the cave, though, this build would be the one who should be taking most of the hits, if the entire (or most of the) cave does aggroed. ~ Pae 00:36, 8 February 2007 (CST) Does this still work without the 10 ee armour? :I suppose that you could try it, but I'm guessing that it could make it more difficult. Shield of Regeneration does add 40 AL, so it might make up for it. Are you trying it with Gladiator's? ~ Pae 00:50, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::It just tested it, and it's doable but not optimal. It makes running much more difficult (Ignite Arrows), and it is NOT safe to aggro the entire cave (unless your timing is absolutely perfect and are not interrupted). Even with Dolyak Sig, Shield of Regen, and Shiedling Hands, I'm still taking 1 dmg from Ice Spear and 2 from Water Trident. I'd suggest using hench to get to the cave, then flag them away. Also, when in the cave, ALWAYS use Dolyak Signet, Shield of Regen (easier with Glad's ;) ), and Shielding Hands whenever they're available. Use the wall if necessary, since it'll block some projectiles that you take damage from while still being able to use Maelstrom for E regeneration. It's also strongly suggested that you do take the blessing for extra bit of health regen. I'd also suggest Wintergreen Candy Canes just in case >.>. ~ Pae 02:03, 9 February 2007 (CST) TO what degree is this build specific to this task? For instance, I note that the Mo/W build for farming ice breaker hammers in Talus Chute is nerfed - I can't see a reason this would not work there as well as in MS. Grenth's Footprint might be a stretch, though, because of the dwarf mobs. But I don't know, I'm just thinking out loud without having tried the build in those environments. Advice, comments? --Jawn Sno 11:29, 14 February 2007 (CST) :I haven't tried testing this build elsewhere, and there is chance that the enchantments will get stripped. ~ Pae 01:16, 9 March 2007 (CST) Is it just me, or are you guys having trouble getting to the cave as well? It takes me like an HOUR to get there and like 4 minutes to kill all the imps. Any tips? Sora267 21:31, 8 March 2007 (CST) : Are you trying to clear the entire area? If it's taking "like an HOUR" to get there, I'm guessing that you're taking hench/heroes, so take the northern path; it's faster than the southern path. ~ Pae 01:16, 9 March 2007 (CST) Article we should really gut this build and turn it into an article on farming icy dragon swords instead, would be monumentally more useful to have general build ideas with these kind of details on the run presented in that format i think. [[User:Tetracycloide|'tetracycloide]] 14:54, 2 February 2007 (CST) : I'd like to do that more, but I wasn't too sure about it. ~ Pae 16:17, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Heh, just wondering, why is this in favored with no vote? Not gonna act on it cause this rly does look good lol (Not a fifty five 18:32, 2 February 2007 (CST)) :::Looks like it's taged for testing to me [[User:Tetracycloide|'tetracycloide']] 19:09, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::nm you're right :) been a while since I've been on the wiki not used to the new template look :D (Not a fifty five 23:04, 2 February 2007 (CST)) SoR interupt this is build is good for getting to the ice imps the whole way if spawn is good. if spawn is bad the avicara, the ones outside the cave, will follow u to the imps and kill u even if u have sprint. What i really wanted to ask is:Is there a skill variant so u dont get interupted? im saying this because i keep getting SoR interupted when i reach the imps. wheni try to get out of Maelstrom, since i am slowed by the imps, they cast it again once i get out of the 1st maelstrom. what do i do?please help me. Also, the guy the 2nd guy who favored 55ed it. if u know can u tell me the build for that also? Apu of Kwik E 17 February 2007 9:44 AM EST :SoR is bound to get interrupted at times, but you just need to time it properly. The only time that you should remain in Maelstrom on purpose is to quickly regain E. There are some tips under Usage as well. Skills from the Elementalist and Mesmer line could be used for preventing interruption, but you can't use those as a W/Mo, of course. The 55 build was from using a Mo. 55 W builds are pretty rare. ~ Pae 13:59, 17 February 2007 (CST) yea i know the 55 build was from a monk. I have a 55 and i was wondering what that build was so i could try to 55 the IDS. Apu of Kwik E 17 February 2007 2:28 PM EST :I don't remember a build on wiki, but I remember seeing one on YouTube as a dual run. SoJ, Rush, usual 55 skills, and a pretty good walkthrough. http://youtube.com/watch?v=A5sIgfFd2I0 ~ Pae 00:18, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::I'm gunna test that build. ill get come bakc and tell ya if its worth while Echo ftw 21:21, 18 February 2007 (CST) Lion's Comfort thank you pae. I also have another thing to say this is just a suggestion and i havent tried it yet but what if u put in Lions Comfort instead of shielding hands? i am saying this because when i farm the imps i still find myself at low health at times especially after SoR has been interupted. Since it is a stance(i believe) the imps cant interupt it because its not a spell(maelstrom interupts spells) and i think it could work if u use it right after u cast dolyak signet. the only thing im wondering is that because dolyak has a 20- second recharge time does it stack(Lion's comfort disables signets for 12 seconds) does it make dolyaks recharge 32 seconds? im wondering. anyway i will try and see. Apu of Kwik E 20 February 2007 7:00 PM EST ok i looked at the w/me raging ids build and it said that i can use Lion's comfort i just have to use it before dolyaks skill recharge reaches its lower right hand corner otherwise dolyak will keep recharging. so i can use lions comfort during the 12-20 second time period of dolyaks recharge. i tried once but i got a very horrible spawn and i didnt make it to the cave but the lion's comfort had nothing to do with me not reaching there...it was the spawn. Also, do u know the drop rate of the IDS? Apu of Kwik E 21 February 2007 7:31 PM EST :You're welcome :). Builds are really just meant to be guide/base to build off of in my opinion. Adjusting them to suit you is a great idea. :) This and the W/Me build are just what have worked for me. On IDS drops, I don't have an exact number, but I've gotten anywhere from none to three in one run. Just getting one canbe a bit of a pain sometimes, but it's not as bad as other things that I've tried farming before. I'm guessing that if you do 10 full clears, you should at least get one. ~ Pae 22:33, 21 February 2007 (CST) yes i think so too. i think its just most frustrating when i cant reach the imps because of a bad spawn. like when i get a good spawn up until the cave where the imps are outside the cave and the avicara are near them i can do nothing about it except start over and hope i get a good spawn the whole way.Lately, all ive been getting the really bad spawn of having all those summit that are in your way right b4 u zone to mineral springs. they slow u down and even if u die and ress right next to the shrine it does frustrate u a bit. Apu of Kwik E 22 February 2007 6:24 PM EST :Yeah, that's why I suggested taking hench/heroes to fight through in Mineral Springs. You can use them as bait in Tasca's Demise if needed too. It does take longer, but I've gotten some nice gold drops along the way. ~ Pae 21:55, 22 February 2007 (CST) Attributes After putting in the attributes, with 200 AP, you still have 18 or so AP left. Why not put them into smiting or something? Sora267 19:11, 24 February 2007 (CST) :You only have 2 spare points, so there's nowhere useful to dump them. ~ Pae 01:36, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::My Warrior had 18 left. O_o I'll post a screenshot of it once I figure out how to upload pics to Wiki. Knowing me, though, I probably left out a few attributes. XD Sora267 20:13, 28 February 2007 (CST) Mending Why not use mending instead of Watchful healing?--Rickyvantof 13:07, 7 March 2007 (CST) :You have no points in Healing, so that's only one pip of HP regen. ~ Pae 13:19, 7 March 2007 (CST) Yea, I noticed that just now ;)--Rickyvantof 13:36, 7 March 2007 (CST)